


Idling

by shes_gone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With his foot against the brake, Sam can feel the steady rumble of the engine. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idling

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "light".

With his foot against the brake, Sam can feel the steady rumble of the engine. It rolls in through the ball of his foot, radiates up his leg and settles inside his chest, where it drums steadily against his ribcage like a second heartbeat. 

The intersection's deserted. It probably always is, even when it's not three o'clock in the morning. Sam looks to the left and the right, and there's nothing but a few old buildings and a long stretch of road in both directions. 

He could just go. If Dean were awake, he probably would; they've disregarded a hundred red lights like this one, when they've had somewhere to be. There's a bigger town just a few miles ahead, big enough to have at least one decent motel. Sam's been driving for hours. 

He's not really tired, though, and Dean looks pretty damn comfortable, stretched out on the bench seat. His head is thrown all the way back, and his breath is low and steady, so Sam figures there's no rush. He keeps his foot on the brake and watches Dean sleep.

It's dark enough outside that the red from the traffic light touches everything in the front seat. It turns Dean's leather jacket burgundy and the exposed stretch of his neck pink. The day's worth of hair on his face stands out in the low light, and desire rumbles gently through Sam as he remembers the scrape of it against his own bare skin. 

The engine grunts – a small, attention-seeking sound – and Dean sighs soothingly in his sleep. The car quiets back down to a growl and that's when Sam notices that the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest is coming in perfect cadence with the cyclic, mechanical rhythm. He smiles. 

It's an absurdly long red light in the middle of nowhere, but Sam doesn't mind. When it finally turns green, he lets the engine's gentle idle pull them halfway through the intersection before he gives her any gas.


End file.
